Último Deseo (Remasterizada)
by Luna Jv
Summary: El gran Draco Malfoy siempre envidiaría a aquella castaña porque ella había tenido el valor y la resolución de terminar... Hermione esta al borde de la soledad, pero la persona mas inesperada cumple lo único que desea.


**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de la adolescencia y días malos.**

Esta es una historia que escribí hace 5 años, es mi primera historia aquí y le hice unos ajustes para publicarla de nuevo.

En principio era sólo de un capitulo y pese a que no la quise modificar en lo esencial, le aumente bastantes cosas, lo que me llevará a aumentar otro capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer!

"_¿Miedo a la muerte? Uno debe temerle a la vida, no a la muerte."_

_Marlene Dietrich_

En una tarde lluviosa, de viernes, Draco Malfoy iba manejando hacia Malfoy Manor su juguete nuevo un Bentley Hunaudieres, cuando alcanzo a distinguir una maraña de pelos castaños entre la banqueta y la calle, entorno los ojos para poder ver mejor, sólo para descubrir que esa maraña de pelos, pertenecía a una mujer y no cualquier mujer.

Poco a poco fue reduciendo la velocidad, hasta que sin darse cuenta se detuvo por completo a pocos metros de lo que parecía "el tío cosa" mientras tanto sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, - _Ahí en una calle sucia de Londres, "la mejor amiga de San Potter", "la sabelotodo", "Rata de Biblioteca": Granger_, _estaba hecha un ovillo, con aspecto de vagabundo. _

Lo que por fin pudo sacarlo de sus pensamientos, fueron los tipos que se acercaban cada vez más rápido desde la acera de enfrente y cuando estuvieron lo sufrientemente cerca comenzaron a gritarle vulgaridades a la castaña.

Draco salió inmediatamente de su coche sin pensarlo dos veces, se paro enfrente de los tipos mal encarados con los ojos llenos de rabia-_ella pudo haber sido su peor enemiga, pero era una mujer y no le permitiría a nadie que tocará a ninguna mujer en su presencia ya no más – _su rabia aumento al recordar cuando su padre golpeaba a su madre y el no podía hacer nada, pero ahora eran las cosas diferentes.

A los chicos sólo les basto ver aquella figura, de más de un metro ochenta, frente a ellos, temblando de rabio y con esa cara de asesino, para salir corriendo.

En cuanto se fueron, Draco recordó volver a respirar y poco a poco recobro su estado normal, se giro entorno a Granger, y se puso en cuclillas, la llamo un par de veces sin tocarla –Granger, Granger – y esta no reacciono.

Lentamente acerco su mano hacia ella, como sí tuviera miedo de tocarla, pero no era el asco de hace algunos años, lo que lo detenía, era más bien que sentía que esta frente a la viva imagen de la fragilidad.

Al fin pudo tocarle el hombro y sacudirla un poco –Granger, por favor reacciona- _eso había sido raro hasta para él, había suplicado por algo, eso no era nada común en un Malfoy y menos en él._

Pero Ella no contesto, parecía como si no lo hubiera oído como si nadie más que ella existiera en su mundo. ÉL escucho, muchas pisadas a los lejos e inmediatamente volteo, y eran los mismos chicos de hace un rato, pero con más acompañantes armados con palos y botellas, Granger había escogido el peor lugar para atormentarse.

Sabía que no podía enfrentar a tantos vándalos juntos y cuidar de una chica al mismo tiempo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, cargo a la castaña en brazos, la subió a su coche del lado del copiloto, se subió de lado del piloto, abrocho los cinturones de ambos, y salió a toda velocidad con dirección a su casa.

Draco paso toda la mansión sin ningún contratiempo hasta su habitación, si acaso se había encontrado con un par de elfos, pero estos no se atrevieron ni a mirarlo.

Hermione, no pareció notar ninguna diferencia, es como si nada hubiera cambiado, entre la fría y lluviosa calle, y la lujoso lugar donde se encontraba.

Ya que estaba en su cuarto con una chica empapada en los brazos, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, o mejor dicho de lo que estaba haciendo, - _estaba en la Mansión de sus padres con una sangre suci..._. _con la amiga de Potter en brazos, con las ropas empapadas de ambos y si bien era cierto que era experto en las chicas desde que estaba en Hogwarts, definitivamente esta clase de situaciones escapaban de sus manos. _

Pero definitivamente algo tenía que hacer, pues sus brazos ya se estaban cansando, la puso lentamente sobre su cama y Hermione por fin abrió sus ojos, por un momento Draco se perdió en esa mirada de caramelo fundido, y no pudo pensar en nada más.

En cuanto a ella, no pareció importarle donde estaba, con quien o como había llegado ahí, agarro una almohada que estaba en el otro extremo de la cama, volvió a cerrar los ojos y volvió a sollozar, ignorándolo todo.

Draco que estaba perplejo y fastidiado, grito- pumpkin y casi inmediatamente apareció una elfina domestica - Baña y cambia a la señorita y que le preparen en la cocina té y se lo traigan con analgésicos- el rubio estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la elfina dijo con voz casi inaudible –Pero señor… -

Draco volteo molesto -¿y ahora qué?- pumpkin fijo su mirada en el suelo y comenzó a frotarse las manos desesperadamente – señor…Yo…yo sólo quería saber que le pongo a la señorita después de bañarla – Draco no había reparado eso, pero tampoco le interesaba y por alguna extraña razón tenía los nervios de punta –Maldita sea, no me importa lo que le pongas, saca algo de mi ropa o de la ropa de mi madre o si prefieres la de Pansy, no me interesa- y salió de la habitación.

El agua caliente relajaba cada uno de sus músculos, pero en su mente no tenía el mismo efecto, tenía tantas preguntas sobre la situación de la castaña y tantas preguntas sobre que lo había llevado a actuar así, casi sin pensar y esos pensamientos no le darían tregua, tenía que enfrentar a la castaña.

Después de ponerse unos pantalones de seda negra, y una ligera playera blanca, se dirigió a la habitación de la castaña, mejor dicho a _SU habitación. _Abrió la puerta de su habitación.

La castaña estaba sobre su cama, con aspecto de zombi, su cabello ya no parecía un estropajo, estaba recogido con una trenza, estaba pálida y bajo sus enormes ojos sin vida, estaban dos manchones negros aun más grandes, estaba pálida y cadavérica, no era ni la sombra de lo que él había visto en Hogwarts y más recientemente en las revistas de la elite social.

Frente a ella el té, los panecillos y las pastillas estaban intactos, de pronto e escucho como un florero se rompía en pedazos justo atrás de la escena de Hermione.

Draco volteo sobresaltado, para ver a una torpe pumpkin, tratando de recoger los pedazos de lo que habpia sido un florero florentino del siglo XV –señor, yo no quería… pero pupkin lo va remediar – Draco más que furioso estaba confundido -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo todavía aquí maldito elfo?- la elfina que sufría espasmos de pánico dijo atropelladamente –Sólo quería asegurarme de que usted, usted, no le fuera hacer más daño a la señorita-

Draco paso del rojo al purpura -¿Quién demonios te dijo a ti, que yo le hice daño?, ¿Quién crees que soy una bestia como mi padre? Lárgate de aquí… L-A-R-G-A-T-E y no se te ocurra mencionar esto a nadie, elfina imbécil – La elfina muerta de miedo no se retiro hasta que la castaña (que hasta ese momento se había mantenido su mira neutra y al margen de la discusión) movió la cabeza afirmativamente como dándole el permiso, sólo eso le faltaba eso a Draco Malfoy que una completa extraña le diera órdenes a sus propios elfos.

Pero eso era lo menos importante ahora, por extraño que parezca lo más importante en este momento era hacer que la castaña esa castaña que antes estaba tan llena de vida, comiera y bebiera tan sólo un poco, como si con eso, consiguiera que ella volviera a la normalidad.

Realmente no entendía porque esa "rata de biblioteca" le importaba tanto, aunque en el fondo si lo sabía y lo sabía bien, le recordaba a su madre, claro las dos mujeres no tenían nada en común, salvo una cosa su estado, cuando su madre estaba en sus últimos días tenia la misma expresión perdida que Hermione y el no pudo hacer nada, más que mirar como su madre iba muriendo lentamente, pero esta vez sí que podría.

-Granger come algo por favor- dijo el rubio tomando un pan y metiéndoselo a la boca –están deliciosos, veras que no te arrepentirás- pero la mujer no movió ni un musculo –Herms por favor- suplico el chico, recreando esa escena en su mente pero con su madre como protagonista, lo que hizo que la frase sonara como una súplica verdaderamente.

Al oír su voz aterciopelada, dulce y si estaba bien, hasta suplicante, la castaña salió de su estado y sin decir nada intento tomar la taza del té y llevarla a su boca, pero sus manos estaban demasiado temblorosas y rego casi todo el contenido en la bandeja de plata bajo ella. Hermione susurro un -discúlpame- y volvió a dejar la taza en su lugar.

Draco pacientemente volvió a llenar la taza, probo el contenido para asegurarse que tuviera la temperatura correcta y la llevo a los labios de la castaña, lo hacía con completa naturalidad, como lo hizo por semanas con su madre.

Después de que Hermione empezó a aceptar el líquido de una mejor manera, Draco lo empezó a alternar con bocados de pan, que la mujer aceptaba y masticaba lentamente, mientras Draco se alimentaba así mismo sin poder iniciar una conversación.

La mente de Hermione estaba en blanco, no se preguntaba nada, y nada le parecía extraño, o era más bien que su cerebro no lograba procesar nada y después de ser alimentada la invadió una profunda sensación de sueño y comenzó a bostezar.

Después de más de 30 min. Granger se negó a comer y sólo había consumido una taza de té completa y medio trozo de pan. Un Draco resignado levanto la bandeja de la cama y la llevo hacía la cocina de la gran mansión el mismo, pues necesita desentumirse, dejando a la castaña recostada en lo ancho de la cama.

Cuando regreso, estaba una ocupada pumpkin tomando los signos vitales de la chica. Draco no sabía si reír y llorar -¿Qué no te pedí que no te volvieras a acercar a mi habitación, sin mi permiso?- -Señor realmente no fue así, usted sólo dijo largate- Draco bufo –Su pongo que con mi tono de voz era suficiente- dijo de mal humor.

Si ahí estaba el príncipe de Slytherin con su purísima sangre, con una mestiza en la cama y discutiendo como un adolecente con una elfina, que por largo tiempo había sido su única compañía y la única razón por la cual no se había vuelto completamente loco.

-No me interesa que demonios estabas haciendo, pero ya que estas aquí, ayúdame. Levanta a la castaña y arrópala, mientras yo preparo el sillón- la elfina hizo todo rápidamente y se apresuro a decir –Amo yo no creo que sea correcto…- me vale un bledo lo que creas correcto o no calabaza, vete de una buena vez que necesito dormir. Cuando la elfina salió de la habitación, se acomodo en el sillón lo mejor que pudo y se dispuso a dormir.

Casi sin darme cuenta me extendí y me extendí, pero ya lo dije y lo sostengo aunque muera de ganas no pienso cambiar la esencia de este trabajo.

Aunque esté un poco más largo.

Bueno les dejo la primera y remasterizada entrega, espero que les agrade y si de verdad les gusta espero sus reviews que serán la mejor recompensa para mi esfuerzo


End file.
